Ghost of a Blade/Script
Paralogue 21: Ghost of a Blade Opening *'Robin:' Hmm. I see some sort of ruins ahead. *'Say'ri:' Not ruins, sir/my lady, but a tomb. Made to honor the spirits of our greatest warriors. Therein lie the warriors who built Chon'sin up from the earth. But not with stone or mortar did they work. They founded our country with steel! Any true child of Chon'sin knows their titles like family. The Holy Sword... The Demon's Edge... The Red Hilt... They struggled all their lives and found respite only in the grave. But now it is a place overtaken by Risen, and neither living nor dead can know peace. *'Frederick:' We've heard ill rumors about this place of late. Townsfolk are claiming they've seen your brother, Yen'fay, roaming the grounds. *'Say'ri:' I, of all people, know my brother's death was certain. The dead do not return, and to dream otherwise is the provenance of fools. Yen'fay is gone. *'Frederick:' You say the dead do not return, milady, and yet what of the Risen? If such a thing is possible, then perhaps your brother— *'Say'ri:' Fie, knight! 'Tis cruelty itself to place such mad thoughts in my head! Though if he did escape the reaper's clutch, I'd dearly love to talk with him once more... Battle Begins *'Yen'fay:' ...... Yen'fay is dead, and I no better. Let me offer up this blade to his sister in the hope it buys peace for us all. During Battle Say'ri talks to Yen'fay *'Say'ri:' Yen'fay! Mercy, but this cannot be! How are you alive?! *'Yen'fay:' Forgive me, Say'ri, but I am not the brother you knew. *'Say'ri:' How can you say such when I see you stand before me?! *'Yen'fay:' Because it is truth. I am Yen'fay, yet not the Yen'fay kin to you. I do not belong in this world. *'Say'ri:' Fie me, Brother, but I do not ken it. How can... (Yen'fay leaves) *'Say'ri:' Wait! Yen'fay! Don't go! If Yen'fay is defeated before being recruited *'Yen'fay:' I have...nothing left to regret... Engaging Risen Chief *'Risen Chief:' Kyaaarargh... (with any unit) *'Risen Chief:' Gyargh... (upon defeat) After Battle If Yen'fay was recruited *'Yen'fay:' ...... *'Say'ri:' Explain yourself, Brother! You died, yet here you stand. How can you be a different Yen'fay than my brother? *'Robin:' Perhaps he's from a different world. Or a different time? We've certainly had our fair share of that lately. *'Yen'fay:' ...It is as you say. *'Say'ri:' But if you're from the future, how... *'Yen'fay:' A different future, with a different past. A past most terribly cruel. When I failed to protect that which I held most dear, life lost all meaning. I did not desire to come to this world. But fate, it seems, has a taste for irony. *'Say'ri:' ...That which you held most dear? *'Robin:' You lost your sister. You lost Say'ri. *'Yen'fay:' Just so. *'Say'ri:' You lived in place of me? *'Yen'fay:' I was a weak fool and could not make the sacrifice required to see you safe. I'm pleased this world's Yen'fay was made of sterner mettle. *'Say'ri:' Damn his mettle! He had no right to make that choice for me! I wish he'd made the same choice you did. I wish he was still happy and free. *'Yen'fay:' A sentiment I know all too well. *'Say'ri:' Yen'fay... *'Yen'fay:' Say'ri, I am not your brother. And nor are you my sister. But let me atone for the mistakes of my own past by dedicating my blade to you. If Yen'fay was not recruited *'Chrom:' The battle's over, Say'ri. *'Say'ri:' I don't see Yen'fay. *'Chrom:' I know. I'm sorry. *'Say'ri:' I'd love to curse ill fate, but I know the cause is my own weakness. ...Do not worry about me, my lord. Let us hurry on. At the very least, I can save the land that Yen'fay loved so much. Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts